The Advanced Imaging Core is a state-of-the-art Core. The specific aims are: '1. Provide equipment and expertise to facilitate the use ofthe mulfiphoton microscope,'Ziess 510/META confocal microscope with FRET and FRAP applications and TIRF microscopy for physiologic studies by PPG investigators. 2. Develop advanced imaging techniques for study of epithelia, especially spectral scanning, FRET, FRAP, and TIRF 3. Provide user training for imaging of cellular and fissue models by mulfiphoton and confocal microscopy. 4. Provide on-going support for experimental design, application of advanced techniques, such as META spectral imaging, FRET, FRAP and TIRF microscopy, methods of image analysis, and reviewing experimental results related to Core C equipment. 5. Maintain Confocal and Mulfiphoton Confocal webpage/signup program. 6. Organize and maintain all Core C equipment and usage records. 7. Provide data for Core A charge-back of Core C use by non-PPG members of the Hopkins community